eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Neera
Neera Dimondus was a former aristocrat of the Petrasapien Parliament Empire of Planet Petra. With her Precognitive foresight, she was able to turn the tide of many battles. Though a love and fusion with an Onyx-based Petrasapien would make them both fugitives, as well as an experiment of their very people. Escaping with Onyx, the two have become part of the crew of the Falcon. Characteristics *'Name': Neera Dimondus *'Age': 1600 (18 in appearance) *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Silver *'Likes': Singing, art, being with Onyx *'Dislikes': Confrontation, anchovies *'Family': Onyx Shardx (mate/husband) Appearance Casual Opal Obsidian Background Bright Diamond in the Rough Neera was once an aristocratic Diamond Petrasapien, gifted with precognitive foresight. As such, she was part of the Aqua Diamond court, and grew up with Onyx, who was her bodyguard and closest friend, since she had to be kept away from everyone and held in a castle as a treasure. She was part of the diplomatic team sent to stop a Petrasapien Rebellion to overthrow Topax, the Yellow Diamond of the Military forces of the homeworld of Petra. She was sent to an outpost, along with Onyx and three other Onyxs assigned to be bodyguards. Neera saw a future where the rebel leader, Rose, and a band of Petrasapiens were indeed caught and stopped; however, seven Petrasapiens, including herself, were going to be shattered in the process. Just as she finished reporting the premonition, Rose and two others attacked, as Neera predicted, and severely damaged six Petrasapiens, including three of the Onyx guards, all but Onyx himself. However, before Neera was struck down, Onyx jumped forward and pushed her out of the way, shielding her from a Pearl Petrasapien’s spear, accidentally fusing with her and forming Opal for the first time. This first ever fusion of two different Petrasapien types caused an uproar among the other Petrasapiens, during which Rose and her band escaped. Aqua was not pleased, but Topax was intrigued for her own personal gain, and threatened to shatter Onyx for fusing with a member of her court, tainting Neera’s purity and changing her prophecy. However, Neera grabbed Onyx by the hand and ran off the edge of the Mountain Arena, falling down to the ground below. However, in the process, they fused once again, forming another fusion called Obsidian, managing to survive the drop and the crash. Neera was frozen with shock because her future vision was changed for the first time due to Onyx’s impulsive nature. They managed to find shelter in an abandoned temple, where Neera spoke about their feelings when they were both Opal and Obsidian. They grew closer and eventually to try and fuse once again. Practicing on both Fusions, they were discovered by Rose’s Pearl, as well as Rose after forming shortly. Upon being met with acceptance and not revulsion, the two began to bombard Rose with questions about the events and circumstances that allowed them to fuse as such, as well as their own feelings about two different fusions. Rose told them to ‘never question it,’ and said that they both already know the answer to all their questions: Love. This would be the beginning of Neera’s existence… and the start of something else. Meeting the Falcon The Petrasapians somehow caught her, and began to experiment on her, expanding her precognitive abilities, as well as making her a soldier. Though luckily, Onyx managed to find and get her out, smuggling her away from the homeworld of Petra, and into the outskirts of the Frontier. Much to the time she was kept in cryo-stasis so that she couldn’t be found. As Onyx was disguised and trying to find a way to smuggle themselves offworld, they found the crew of the Falcon, to whom they had fought back the Petrasapien forces with ease. Once she had awaken, she was amazed in feeling so much love with so many different species on the same ship. She tearfully smiled, saying she had never felt so much love with everyone. She believed they would be safe among them, much to which Isaac offered them a place among the crew of misfits, to which she offered, as did Onyx. Personality Neera is very compassionate, fair and level-headed as well as patient. She balances out Onyx's much more impulsive personality at times when it's needed. She is shown to be quick to understand a puzzle or situation. Neera usually appears cold and distant to others. This is because she possesses precognition and can see the resolution of events before they have happened. As shown at times, she just wants to do what she believes is right, which is to face problems by acting as though they have already been resolved, as she sees them in the future. Because of this, she has trouble letting out her emotions in the present, because she already sees the futures where these emotions have been resolved, opposite to Onyx, who lives in the moment and is more open about his emotions. Neera's blasé attitude to the present can make her appear somewhat passive-aggressive as well. But between Onyx and Neera, she is also shown to be more social, willing to start a conversation with Ruby about her thoughts about the crew of the Falcon. Skills/Abilities *'Crystal Control and Growth': Like most Petrasapiens, Neera’s body is composed of extremely thick crystalized minerals. Because of this, she has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of her physiology at will, allowing her to form her limbs into crystal-based weaponry; in her case, swords, shields, and throwing dagger fingers. Moreover, she can control all crystals she generates. **'Crystal Projectiles' **'Crystal Explosions and Growths': she can also explode her body parts into crystalline formations, as well as cause crystal constructions to grow from her body. **'Cluster Growths': she can also make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming shields and ramps. She can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. It has been shown that she can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. *'Fusion' *'Durability' *'Deep Space Survival' *'Precognitive Sight' Skills Equipment *'SIG Suit' Relationships Neera's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Explorers